The present invention relates to an improved nut piercer having a receptacle for receiving nuts. The nut is placed in the receptacle and is set in place by pressing a movable cover member downwardly, and subsequently piercing the nut by pressing the cutting blade downwardly through an opening in the cover member. The cutting blade is removed from the nut by pulling the movable member upward.
Most nutcrackers lack the ability to pierce nuts in preparation for roasting. Also, it is often difficult and dangerous to attempt to manually pierce the hard shell of certain nuts, such as chestnuts, with a knife. Thus, there is a need for a safe and efficient device to pierce nuts in preparation for roasting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and safe nut piercer that can be used to easily set a nut in place and pierce it at a regulated depth of penetration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,272 issued to Samuelson shows the use of a spring and a retractable element for removing the piercing element or cutter from the nut after piercing.
The present invention provides an improved nut piercer comprising a first member having a receptacle for receiving a nut and a first handle section. A second member is provided which has a handle section and a cover section for the receptacle in which the cover has an opening in order to hold the nut in place for easy removal of the blade. A third member is also provided which has a piercing device or blade for extending through the opening of the second member and into the receptacle for piercing the nut. The aforementioned third member also has a handle section which is shorter than the first and second handle sections. The first, second, and third members have a common hinge point for pivoting the second and third members relative to the first member in order to pierce the nut in the receptacle. The first and second handle sections cooperate to form a handle for the user to grip while pivoting the third member and piercing device to pierce the nut.
In an alternate embodiment, the third handle section is at an angle relative to the first and second handle sections.